Like An Animal
by Vesuvias
Summary: Victor shows Logan the pleasures of being an animal... MxM Victor/Logan, based on Origins...


Sequel to Closer...

* * *

Victor listened to the trickling of the shower as he lay on the large bed. An image of his brother's glistening wet body floated into his mind, causing an instant reaction in his groin.

It had been at least a week since their last sexual encounter, too long by his reasoning. They hardly had time to themselves since they had started their new job as bounty hunters. With their first mission complete they now had some time, at least a day, until their next one.

Logan was in one of his moods. He had been in that damned shower three times already that day. It was as if he were trying to wash away the filth of their lives and it just wouldn't come off. That was the one small difference between them even Victor couldn't deny, while Logan tried to wash it away, Victor wallowed in it, let it build. One day Jimmy would see things from his point of view, that no matter how hard you scrub at it, the dirt would never come off, so why bother trying.

Victor's groin throbbed as he again pictured his brother's naked, wet body. He brought a hand down to rub at the growing bulge in his pants. Finally he gave in to temptation, stood from the bed, striped off his clothes and headed for the bathroom door. It was Victors turn on top, and it was time he reminded his little brother of the pleasures of being an animal.

As soon as he heard the door open Logan knew what was coming, and he wasn't in the mood for it, had told his brother such. But Victor rarely ever listened, just took what he wanted. He tried to ignore when Victor reached around him to turn up the heat. Heat wasn't what he needed right now, in fact he found he preferred cold showers. He blew a heavy sigh as he felt the large hands begin to roam his body.

"Victor, Im not in the mood!" He knew it was useless but decided to try anyway. He jerked away from the hands, but they followed. Claws dug into his back at the shoulder blades and raked downwards, drawing deep, bleeding gashes. Logan hissed at the stinging pain. While it hurt there was something thrilling about it that sent a shiver up his spine. The blood ran thin in the water, pooling around their feet before disappearing down the drain. The wounds healed, the claws were brought back up to make more. Reminding himself that he wasn't in the mood, Logan turned around and grabbed Victor's wrists.

"Im not a scratching post!" He growled, face close to Victor's. Too close. Logan's mouth was captured in a rough kiss, and he couldn't help but kiss back. He felt the roughness of Victor's tongue pushing against his own and pushed back to gain entrance to the hot, slimy cavern of his brother's mouth. Logan drew back as his tongue was bitten harshly, tasting the coppery tang of blood in his mouth. He glared angrily at Victor, who smirked back at him, the upwards twitch of the side of his mouth showing a bloody fang and running his tongue over it.

Victor dipped his head to bite his brother's neck, drawing more blood, the scent and taste of it adding to his rising lust. Steam rose around them, making it hard to breath, the hot water soaked into their skin. Soon Logan had an erection of his own.

The musky scent of his arousal reached Victor's nose. Logan started to push back against him, trying to take control. Victor wouldn't have it, it was his turn on top! He grabbed hold of Logan's cock in one hand and reached around with the other to turn off the water. He then dragged the younger feral out of the bathroom and threw him hard onto the floor, face down.

Logan was a little surprised by the sudden brutality. He tried to get up, managed to rise to his knees, but was forced down again. He felt the claws on his hips, their wicked tips piercing the skin, dragging his rear end up to meet Victor's solid erection. He tried to get up again, the claws on his hips kept their hold, Victor's jaws clamped down on the back of his neck as the larger feral bent over him, pressing his upper half against the floor.

Victor's cock was slammed hard into the tight entrance of his brother's body, eliciting a snarl of rage and pain. The younger feral tried again to throw his brother off. A deep menacing growl vibrated through Victor's chest and throat. The teeth on Logan's neck bit in harder, threatening to snap his spine. Victor started to move, pulling halfway out before slamming back in.

His struggles were useless against the teeth and claws holding him in place. All Logan could do was growl and snarl. He could throw his brother off if he really tried, and it occurred to him then, that he really didnt want to. The noises of aggression became noises of pleasure as the pain started to die away. His legs became delightfully numb. The heat between them threatened to evaporate the water that still dripped from their bodies, now mixed with sweat. Logan slipped a hand under himself to wrap around his cock, pumping in time with Victors heavy thrusts. This is why they liked it rough.

Victor made a noise halfway between a growl and a moan. The sweet taste of his brother's blood and the tightness around him driving him over the edge. He started to thrust faster, rutting like an animal. He shook with the force of his orgasm, kept thrusting, pumping out every last drop until his cock softened, he slid out and lay back on the floor.

Logan rolled himself over and stood up. There was a tingling sensation as the feeling returned to his legs. He looked down at himself, blood and cum dripping down between his thighs. "Need another shower." He said, and headed for the bathroom.

"Why don't you stay dirty for once!?" Victor called after him. "Were animals Jimmy, and not just cus we fuck like em!"


End file.
